The present invention relates to an intermittent movement type strong magnetic motor.
A conventional permanent-magnet DC motor makes use of the magnetic field principle of “like poles repelling each other, and opposite poles attracting each other” to render an electromagnetic coil set between two permanent magnets to perform reciprocating movement or rotational movement repeatedly, thereby converting electrical energy into mechanical energy. However, this method of conversion is restricted by counter-electromotive force (i.e. counterforce) in the movement process. Its energy efficiency is relatively low. Facing the world's tight energy supply today, providing an intermittent movement type strong magnetic motor with a higher energy efficient ratio is undoubtedly an issue that needed to be addressed at the moment.